Another Year
by JeiC
Summary: Another year, another chapter of my life began.


Disclaimer: Dun own Kingdom Hearts. I just write stories for fun.  
Warnings: mild angst

**Another Year**

by JeiC

* * *

Waking up late, I debate turning over and going back to sleep. It's not like I have anywhere to go or anything to do today. Quite the opposite – today, I am going to stay hidden from the world.

My parents are again gone on business. Not sure where, but my father has been gone a few days already…I think he said something about consulting some company. My mother took an early ferry this morning to go set up for a conference that'll run through the weekend.

Groaning, I sit up, running a hand through my hair. I know better than to try to go back to sleep – I'm one of those people where once I'm up, I'm up. It isn't that late, but enough that I don't have to worry about interacting with anyone in the household.

My hairbrush is in my hand before I'm conscious enough to realize it, pulling it through the silver strands. At least no one pesters me about my long hair…well, there are the girls who keep wanting me to let them play with it.

A pale, sleepy face greets me in the mirror. Yeah, I look like crap first thing in the morning. Another year and the same face stares back at me with all the weird coloring that goes with it. Seriously, what sixteen…pausing, I correct myself, what seventeen year old has naturally silver hair? Well, sure, it has been that way all my life, and my eyes have also been a weird sea green-blue, aqua, whatever you want to call them, but really. My genetics are beyond weird.

Turning away from the mirror after having sufficiently gotten the tangles out of my mane, I decide to switch up my routine a little, leaving the confines of my room in search of breakfast rather than a shower…I can do that later.

Padding my way downstairs, a partial smile graces my features as a small couple of small wrapped packages along with a card sit innocently on the coffee table in the living room. My mother had been so upset about being away on my birthday, but at least she and Dad seemed to understand that I never really want to celebrate it…that it is merely just a day that I need to add one to my age.

In a way, I guess once I past the age of ten or somewhere around there, I had become self-conscious about being a year older than my closest friends. Though, it would be a little awkward having Sora and I switch positions seeing how lazy and irresponsible he can be.

Leaving the packages where they are for the moment, I make my way into the kitchen, scouring the area to see what I could make myself. Grinning to no one in particular, I pull out a couple of eggs and bread. It has been a long time since I've had the time to make myself a decent breakfast. Toast, cereal, juice…anything that I could down in under five minutes was usually the case. Since today I'm being non-existent, I have the luxury of time.

I'm sure if my best friends knew that I was hiding from the world today, they'd yell at me and insist on celebrating my birthday. Maybe I'm being a spoiled brat in a way, but I just don't see a need for it…it makes me feel old sometimes.

Carrying my breakfast back out to the living room, I place it on the table beside the gifts – sitting on the floor like a little kid. Alternating between munching and opening, I smile at the simple card with meaningful words from both of my parents before reaching for the wrapped packages.

How I open gifts drives everyone up the wall and I think it's that reason that I continue to carefully open each one where the tape holds the paper together, trying not to rip it much. It was funny one year with Sora…he was bouncing off the walls because I wasn't opening them fast enough for his liking. Kairi was with us then and had to hold him back from trying to help me.

Shrugging to myself, I just chalk it up to being who I am. Easier to clean up later rather than my spiky-haired friend's ripping through them like a tornado.

A few things I could use and thankfully no clothes. They finally gave up on trying to buy me clothes…now if only my other relatives could figure that out as well.

Putting the discarded wrapping paper in the trash, I immediately wash my plate before bringing the small gifts upstairs to my room. Guess I should get motivated somewhat for today.

It doesn't take me long to shower and get dressed. Pausing, I start to wonder what to do with myself. I know I need to keep a low profile so that everyone will think that I'm not home, but…trotting back downstairs, I drag my laptop, an external keyboard, and a set of cables with me. I've wanted to try this out for a while, but not with anyone else around.

Plugging my computer into an outlet as to not drain the battery, I run the other cables from it to the television. Settling into the couch with the keyboard in my lap after I attach it, I start up the game, simply enjoying being lazy for once.

I don't know how much time goes by before I jump at the sound of something slamming into the bay window with a solid thud. Looking over, I'm not sure if it's humorous or frightening to see Sora pressed up against the glass. Oh, great, I'm going to have to clean his body print off on that.

With how loud the boy can be, it's not surprising that I can hear a muffled, "See, I told you Riku was home. Hey! Riku! Come on, man…let us in!"

Didn't I say something about wanting to be alone on this day that marks the passage of another year? Oh, yeah, I forgot we were talking about Sora – the guy that traveled many worlds trying to find me when I was hiding in his shadow the whole time. He's a persistent guy, I'll give him that much.

Sighing, I unveil myself from my game, somewhat embarrassed that he caught me playing, but the damage is done – my reputation is now officially dead.

Not that I really cared anyway.

Opening the door, I level a glare at the hyperactive teen. "You're cleaning that." I can try, right? Hell, I know I'll be the one doing it later.

"Yeah, yeah…can we come in?" Thankfully his "we" means just him and Kairi, who is shyly hiding behind him for some unknown reason, it seems.

"Sure." Stepping back to allow them entry, I find myself being tugged away from the door by the spiky-haired teen. Whatever happened to ladies first?

As soon as my back is to the redhead, she bolts for the kitchen, with something in tow. I couldn't see what. "Sora, what is going on?"

The expression on his face has me regretting allowing them entry right before I get pounced on. With the brunet sitting solidly on my chest, he grins even more, "You'll see – it's a surprise."

Oh. Crap. That's never good coming from him. And man has he gotten heavy, "You need to lay off the sweets for awhile…you weigh a ton."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sora glares at me, "Muscle weighs more than fat. You're just getting weak, Riku."

Looks like someone paid attention in class, but not one small detail, "Sora, most of your weight is on my chest – it makes it hard to breathe."

Jumping off of me quickly, my best friend apologizes, immediately dragging my attention back to my discarded game. "That's the one that you have to hit the right arrow when it gets up to the top line, right?"

We talk for a few minutes about it…all the while I'm wondering what our female friend is up to. "I'm going to go check on Kairi…"

I feel like an anchor just attached itself to my arm. "No, no, no, no, no…not yet. Stay here, Riku…please?!"

Rolling my eyes, I plop down unceremoniously on the couch. "Fine." I definitely know I'm not going to like this.

"Sora!" A hushed call of the teen's name comes from the doorway of the kitchen. I turn with him to see the redhead pointing at both of us and then to come.

Those intense blue eyes light up and the next thing I know, I'm being pulled to my feet and pushed ahead of the spiky-haired brunet. He stops me short before I can see in the doorway, covering my eyes before allowing me to continue. Our height difference makes it rather awkward to say the least.

Finally I'm allowed to see again, and I have to blink to make sure I'm seeing everything right. The two have started a round of "Happy Birthday" and all I can feel is the blood rushing to my cheeks. Looking at the small cake that has been impaled with seventeen little flickering candles, I wonder why they went this far when they weren't even sure of where I was.

I can't help the smile that forces its way onto my face. I hate this day, but…this makes it seem a lot better. Just something quiet with my closest friends.

Blowing out the candles when I was told, I cut up the ice cream cake that apparently Kairi had been keeping cold with at least ten ice packs since they weren't sure if I was home or not. How'd she or Sora even remember that I liked this better than regular cake? I don't think I ever told anyone.

We sat around the small breakfast island, eating, and honestly, it was getting hard to keep my emotions in check.

Pulling out another bag, Kairi handed two items to Sora before taking the same amount for herself. "Here, this one is from me," she beamed. I opened the one she gave me, and then the other that Sora did.

Small, simple, but meaningful gifts, and I don't think I could have thanked them enough if I tried, which I didn't past the proper amount…it wouldn't be like me after all. If I started getting all sappy like my spiky-haired friend, the world would simply end.

The two of them looked at each other before Kairi pushed the second one in my direction, "This is from Namine. She wanted to also say thank you since she hadn't gotten a chance to before."

"And this is from Roxas…he's uh…not mad at you anymore," Sora spit out rapidly, blushing furiously.

Looking down, I don't even know what to say. Even the simple, "Thank you," that I manage to get out seems woefully lacking.

Another year with a new chapter started, and I'm reminded that there are still people who care…and some that I didn't realize ever would.

* * *

Fin  
August 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's notes: Yeah, it's probably better if you don't ask for anything other than the prompt…

**For:** 20heartbeats  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Year (#20)


End file.
